A Spider's Embrace
by ChaoticReverie
Summary: Previously titled 'Secret Embrace'. This is a rewrite of my very first oneshot - with some changes. Nar/Kag


**A rewrite of my first oneshot. **

**Just so y'know, the lemon in this is not as 'consensual' as it originally was. While not violent or overly forceful, manipulation is used, and it IS a form of rape. You have been given ample warning. If it bothers you, don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing; props to the talented Rumiko Takahashi**

**The Spider's Embrace**

Whimpering pitifully through clattering teeth, Kagome could do naught but huddle further into her sleeping bag and watch as her footprints got washed away by the unrelenting downpour. Her tracks weren't the only thing disappearing, she realized miserably. All this rain was sure to erase any scent trail she might have left, and that meant that Inuyasha wouldn't be coming to her rescue any time soon. It was likely she would have to camp here for the night and weather the storm. Once the rain subsided and the sun came up, she would have a much better chance of finding her friends.

'How could I let myself get herded like that?' she grouched, cursing both her carelessness and the demon that'd chased her into the forest. Instead of maneuvering herself back toward the others like she should have, she'd panicked like an idiot and run off into the bush. Of course, that had been exactly what the slavering beast had been hoping she'd do. A scrawny little human like her was sure to be easy prey, after all. She gave a small, satisfied chuckle at the thought that the self-assured creature was now nothing more than a pile of ashes somewhere in the woods.

Her laughter quickly dissipated when she remembered that she had used up the _last_ of her arrows felling the monster. Hopefully no shady characters chanced upon her before she reconnected with the others. Though, with her track record, it was likely she wouldn't be so lucky.

'Well, I guess all I can do right now is stay hidden and alert, and – if worse comes to worst – I can always erect a barrier. Unless it's a group of human bandits… then I'm screwed.'

Shifting closer to the large oak that acted as her shelter, Kagome tucked herself between two thick roots, resting her back against the trunk and focusing all of her attention on remaining awake. The fight was short lived, the lulling pitter-patter of rain coupled with her body's fatigue thwarting her attempts in under twenty minutes. Sagging against the tree, Kagome found herself victim to the siren call of sleep, unable to stop her heavy eyelids from fluttering shut.

So exhausted was she, that she did not sense the telltale tingle of approaching jewel shards as she slipped into slumber.

The dark figure approached her sleeping form with caution, quietly observing as he neared. The girl gave no indication that she sensed his proximity, blissfully unaware of the threat lingering so close.

"Foolish girl," he clucked. "Leaving herself completely vulnerable to the dangers lurking in the forest. Quite careless, isn't she?"

Red eyes swept her prone form as he knelt, lifting his hand to address the tiny black arachnid perched atop it. "Be gentle," he purred, watching as the eight-legged minion leapt from his finger and onto the girl's arm. Several others joined the first, dropping in from the overhanging branches.

Moaning in discomfort when the incessant itch on her forearm refused to go away, Kagome lifted her hand and scratched lazily, grunting when the damnable tickling sensation moved up to her shoulder.

Peeking through one bleary eye, Kagome assessed her surroundings, recalling that she had been separated from the group and was currently camped – alone – under a tree. 'I must have fallen asleep. Jeez, that was stupid of me! It's a good thing no one… wait, what is that?'

Blinking both eyes and squinting through the darkness, the young priestess shrieked in disgust when she realized she was covered in spiders. Catapulting herself from her sleeping roll, she batted the little offenders off of the person, shouting, "Eww! Gross, gross, gross!"

Then, like a slap to her disoriented senses, she took note of the presence of several jewel shards, none of which were hers. Freezing in place and pivoting around, she locked eyes with the white, crouching figure settled next to her sleeping bag.

"Good evening, Kagome."

The syrupy sound of his deep voice made terror rise up in her chest, her body trembling even as she turned to flee. Barely able to keep herself from slipping in the mud, she made it no more than a few feet before her waist was snared by a lithe tentacle. A wail of despair was forced from her throat when it tightened and began dragging her backwards. Large, warm hands clamped around her arms, and she was hauled firmly against a broad, fur cloaked chest.

"Let go, or I'll fry you!"

"So hostile, little miko, and you don't even know why I've come."

Frowning, she glanced back at him, hazarding a guess, "My… jewel shards…?"

Seductively full, unmistakably male lips – the only part of his face that was visible from beneath the grisly baboon skull he wore as a mask – pulled into a sardonic grin. "I will possess all of the shards… eventually. For now, I will allow you to keep the ones you carry."

Stunned, Kagome blinked owlishly and stammered, "You-you're going to let me keep them? _Why_?"

Shrugging, Naraku replied, "It suits my purposes."

Kagome wasn't so sure she wanted to know exactly what his 'purposes' were; if he did not want the shards, what possible reason could he have for coming after her?

Shifting his hold on the girl, Naraku lowered himself into a sitting position, arranging her in his lap as his tentacles wound around her wrists and pulled her hands behind her back. Brushing back the baboon skull that covered his face, he leaned comfortably against the sturdy trunk, breathing in the damp, night air with a satisfied hum.

Balking at the intimate position, the young priestess wiggled awkwardly, unnerved by the penetrating crimson eyes she could feel on the back of her head. Chewing the inside of her cheek, she asked, "Are you… planning on using me against Inuyasha?"

Quirking a brow at the question, he drawled, "No, not in this particular instance."

Frowning in confusion, she demanded, "If not for my shards or to hurt Inuyasha, why would you need me?"

Naraku gave a short chuckle, responding teasingly, "You truly think I have such a one-track mind?"

When she did nothing but blink up at him, he proposed, "And if I tell you that I came merely to _see_ _you_?"

"Me?" the young miko questioned dubiously. "Why would you come all this way to see me?

"I desire you," he answered bluntly, eyes flashing wickedly in the dark.

Scoffing, she clipped, "You expect me to believe that?"

"Is it so hard to believe?" he insisted, pulling a hand through her hair. "You are an object of power, and I desire power above all things. Also, you are very beautiful."

The blue-eyed woman sneered, biting out, "And my attachment to Inuyasha has nothing to do with it?"

Smirking, Naraku admitted, "It does add a certain _sweetness_, I suppose, though if all goes as planned, the boy will know nothing of our meeting."

Struggling briefly, she growled, "You're crazy if you think I would keep this from him!"

Smile turning predatory, he bent his head into the crook of her neck, inhaling deeply of her rich scent. Breathing into her ear, he uttered lowly, "I think you will find, my dear Kagome, that it would be in _your _best interest as well."

"How could-"

"I am prepared to offer you a boon in exchange for your cooperation."

Peering at him speculatively, she queried, "What might that be?"

Red orbs slanted slyly, and he declared, "I will give you the life of the slayer boy."

Eyes rounding in shock, Kagome whispered, "Kohaku?"

"His usefulness to me has run out," Naraku explained, shrugging. "I imagine Sango worries deeply for him. Would you deny her this opportunity to regain the last of her family?"

Her throat tightened, disgust and fear twisting in the pit of her stomach. Despite the sheer repulsion that filled her at the mere notion of touching this _monster_, of letting him defile her, the answer was clear. She would do this… she _had to_, for Sango. How could she say no when Kohaku's life hung in the balance?

"You're a manipulative coward," she hissed, turning away from his piercing gaze as wetness gathered in her lashes.

Purring as the scent of her tears reached his nose, the spider hanyou lifted a hand to wipe away the moisture from her cheeks in a mockingly tender gesture. "Now, now, priestess, no need for tears. Should you choose to allow it, I am certain you will find enjoyment in this as well."

Trailing his fingers further down her jaw, he traced the fluttering line of her pulse to the neckline of her garment. Her chest rose and fell in rapid succession, quavering with every breath.

"How do I know you won't just kill me and take my shards?" she asked grimly.

"I could ask the same of you," he rejoined, questing hands sliding across her slim waist and under her shirt.

Sneering, she hissed, "You know very well that I wouldn't, not when Kohaku's freedom is at stake."

He skimmed his fingertips over the trembling flesh of her belly, pointing out, "Nothing is of greater import to me than my survival; even my lust for the Shikon-no-Tama cannot compare. Were I to attack you at such close range, I would run the risk of being killed myself. I am not so delusional as to think myself immune to your holy energies."

Snickering deviously, he cupped one lush breast in his palm and squeezed firmly, purring, "Besides… keeping you alive will prove to be far more satisfying than destroying you, I'm sure."

Grimacing, Kagome squirmed uncomfortably at the bold action, closing her eyes as she reminded herself of the reason she was allowing this. As much as she despised Naraku, she wouldn't be able to bear the guilt of knowing she could have saved Kohaku, but _chose_ not to. She would endure this… for him and for her slayer sister.

"And what about Inuyasha; you're not going to use this to hurt him?"

A wicked smile curved his beautiful mouth, white teeth flashing in the darkness. "While I take great pleasure in Inuyasha's suffering, I enjoy your suffering equally. Were I to reveal this to him, it would only give the hanyou one more reason to hate me… yet _your_ conscience would be cleared at having the burden of such a secret lifted. If I refrain from telling him, you would be too ashamed to tell him yourself, and you will carry the deception with you forever. The shame will darken your pretty little soul, and that is a far more satisfying reward in my eyes."

The miko sneered, disgusted by the depth of his sickness. No matter how warped his reasoning seemed, she believed he would keep true to his word, as hiding their transgression would do more damage than revealing it.

Returning to his previous perusing, his fingers brushed curiously along the bottom of her bra. "Remove it," he instructed.

Hissing as the tentacles about her wrists fell away, Kagome grudgingly did as she was told, unsnapping the hook-and-eye clasp in the back before pulling both her shirt and bra over her head. Shivering from the cold, she wrapped her arms around her front, covering her bared breasts from both the crisp night air and Naraku's hungry gaze.

Snatching her wrists in one hand, the dark hanyou drew the feeble barrier away, chastising, "Come now, Kagome. How am I to enjoy your body if you insist on being so modest?"

The heat of his palm on her bare flesh made her hiss, his touch alarmingly hot on her chilled skin. Biting her lip when the calloused pad of a finger brushed over one furled nipple, the blue-eyed miko forced back a whimper, assuring herself that it would be over soon enough, and that her sacrifice was for the greater good.

Naraku traced the elegant line of her neck with his searing red eyes, up past the curve of her jaw to her full mouth. What would it be like to taste those blushing, petal-soft lips, to brand them with his?

Releasing her pert breast, he grasped her chin firmly and turned her toward him, claiming her mouth in a domineering kiss.

Kagome moaned in disapproval when his hot tongue pushed slickly against hers, rasping along the roof of her mouth as his long fingers twisted possessively in her hair. She'd never thought a kiss could feel so wrong, but that was _exactly_ how this felt. A kiss was supposed to be tender and full of passion, it was supposed to steal the breath from your lungs and make you feel cherished. This made her feel filthy; a blatant mockery of everything a kiss was supposed to stand for.

Naraku took his time sampling the sweetness of her mouth, relishing her tiny sounds of protest. When he'd had his fill, the spider hanyou pulled away slowly, enjoying the sheer repulsion that practically seeped from her every pore.

"Such a sour look," he teased with a grin. "Perhaps I can change that."

Licking the tip of one finger, the dark male lowered his hand to the top of her sleeping pants and pulled the drawstring loose. The diligent appendage then slipped inside, brushing aside her underwear and pressing against her clit.

Bucking violently when a jolt of sensation ripped through her, Kagome clenched her teeth and squirmed against the unwanted touch.

Tentacles snagging her wrists and wrapping firmly around her thighs, he reclaimed her breast, pinching the tight peak and flicking her nub simultaneously. Spreading her apart, Naraku slid a finger into her warm sheath, shuddering briefly in anticipation at the feel of her. Her sex squeezed his digit tightly, clenching against the sudden intrusion.

Choking back tears when he penetrated her, Kagome tried fruitlessly to ignore the sensation of his finger sliding unhurriedly in and out of her, trembling when he probed deeply and wiggled the long appendage. She tried to clamp her legs shut, but the slithering, fleshy vines that ensnared them would not allow it. When they pulled her legs further apart, she winced in discomfort, flushing in shame at being so exposed.

Snickering when he felt the first traces of wetness begin to seep forth, Naraku withdrew, holding up his hand to show her the proof of her body's response.

Turning away in shame at the sight of the glistening, clear fluid clinging to his finger, the young miko flushed bright red, hating herself for reacting – even unwillingly – to his touch.

"This will be far more pleasurable – and also less painful – if you would allow yourself to relax, priestess," the hanyou purred into her hair.

Scowling and refusing to meet his gaze, she ground out, "Just get this over with."

Dark eyes burning with amusement at her defiance, Naraku pressed his teeth into the soft flesh of her shoulder before soothing it with a gentle brush of his tongue, rasping deeply, "As you wish."

He pushed the same finger slowly back inside of her, enjoying the sound of discomfort and disgust that escaped her lovely throat as he did so. A second joined the first, stretching her with deep, swift strokes.

As suddenly as they entered her, they were gone again, and the abruptness of their withdrawal made the priestess yelp in surprise. Her waist and ankles were snared by more tentacles, and she was lifted from the hanyou's lap, her body suspended in midair. The writhing gray appendages slid into her pajamas and underwear, pushing against the fabric from all angles until the seams gave way, tearing the material completely from her body.

She glared over her shoulder at her hated enemy, but paled as he parted the folds of his fur to reveal that he was without clothing beneath. The startling sight of his exposed flesh and the proof of his arousal made her tremble, her heart racing as she felt terror seep into her bones, spearing into the very core of her like merciless, jagged claws.

Slowly she was lowered back into his lap, pale, naked arms enclosing her against an equally naked chest. She wretched when she felt the hard length of him beneath her, pressed snugly against her most intimate flesh. She closed her eyes tightly, _praying_ it wasn't real, hoping that at any moment she would wake from this nightmare and be saved from such an unholy fate.

Naraku smiled cruelly, tightening his grip on her and filling his palms with the warm flesh of her young breasts. Aligning himself with her untried passage, he pulled her down slowly, relishing the slick tightness of her as he forced the thick head of his cock into her tiny opening. She made a strangled sound of displeasure, her spine stiffening when he met the minute resistance of her barrier.

The hanyou took a short moment to memorize the feeling, taking immense satisfaction in knowing that _he_ would be the one to breech her; not that pathetic mongrel, nor anyone else… _him_, her first.

He hadn't meant to be overly rough when he entered her, but the sudden image of her virgin's blood staining his cock crimson made a snarl rip from his lips, and he couldn't help but buck his hips into that deliciously searing heat.

The thrust that broke her hymen came suddenly and without warning, the scream that had begun clawing its way from her throat turning to a choked sob when he pushed her down further, forcing her to encompass him wholly.

'Kohaku; remember Kohaku.' The reminder was forceful, pained, pushing her to never let her goal - her reasons for allowing this - slip from her mind. A human could endure anything, so long as there was promise of reprieve. She _would_ see this through.

Groaning as her molten sheath clamped around him, Naraku bit out lowly, "So… _so very tight_."

She was crying, he noted, the angry, despairing look on her face framed by glistening paths of denial and agony. Her vivid blue eyes were fixed on him, filled with disgust and hatred, and his black heart warmed with twisted joy at the thought that he could inspire such tainted emotions in such a pure creature.

'Inuyasha is truly a fool,' he mused as he enjoyed the shuddering tightness of the miko, holding her small body firmly against him. 'It is not unknown to him that she adores him. How easily he could have taken her… yet he did not. One must wonder, why?'

He looked down at the girl – just barely a woman – in his arms, ignoring her furious gaze to peruse her pretty features. She was certainly not unappealing, this miko, with her unusual eyes and thick, sweet smelling hair. The past few years had been kind to her, her child-like loveliness blossoming into a woman's beauty. Features that had once made her similar in appearance to Kikyou had changed, matured, creating noticeable differences between the two… _Kikyou_.

'Ah, perhaps that is why,' he guessed. 'His ties with Kikyou keep him from claiming Kagome.'

He gave a small, mocking laugh at the notion. 'She never loved him wholly or selflessly, he was simply a means to an end for her. Yet this one, _this_ miko loves him with all of her unblemished heart, and he chooses to ignore that fact so that he can pine over the memory of a dead woman? Such a foolish whelp.'

His ruminations were interrupted by the terse, strained voice of the blue-eyed priestess, her voice quavering as she spoke.

"H-hurry up and f-finish it," she bit out, glowering at him for having seemingly drifted off.

"Forgive me for my lapse, priestess; I did not mean to ignore you," he teased, chuckling at sharp narrowing of her eyes and the sickened curl of her lip.

He rocked his hips slowly, shuddering when she clenched around him, the movement tearing a hiss of discomfort from her pretty mouth. He leaned over her shoulder and lowered his head, licking her pale throat as he moved against her.

A part of him wanted to fuck her brutally, make her scream and plead for him to stop. The abuse of such a fragile, helpless creature would bring him great delight, but he had another end in mind, one that would prove to be far more satisfying, he was sure.

He withdrew almost entirely, taking care to move slowly, hands roaming her body freely as he did so. He caressed her skin with fleeting touches while thrusting shallowly into her, hot breath wafting over her graceful neck as his tongue slid precisely along the shell of an ear. His fingers moved fluidly over sensitive regions, coaxing her body to respond to the pleasurable stimulation despite her resistance.

He traced the fullness of her breasts, teasing one nipple with the barest brush of knuckle before retreating entirely and moving on, hands meandering down to the slight swell of her pubic mound. One finger slipped past the small bit of hair, tapping ever-so-lightly against the hood of her clit.

'What… what is he doing?' the miko wondered frantically, panic quickening her pulse as his devious hands skated over her skin. She twitched and shivered when he traced a rib, the receptive bit of flesh quivering under his gentle ministrations.

This… was not what she'd expected at all. What was once agony was no more than a dull throb at the very core of her, easily overlooked by the thousand other sensations Naraku's wicked fingers were inspiring. She grit her teeth, sweat beading on her forehead as she tried to focus on the barely-there discomfort with little success. Pain… the pain had been much better, sharp, insistent, impossible to ignore. It had been a constant reminder, had made it easy to endure this experience… but now… now that it had dissipated, she was experiencing things that frightened her far more than pain.

Another quick drag of his thumb over a nipple had her jerking, gasping for air as she fought the unwanted pleasure she received from his touch.

Naraku smiled broadly, red eyes trained on the taut skin of her breasts as he toyed with one rosy tip, enjoying the way she trembled against him in disgust and arousal. He could smell her unwilling enjoyment of his treatment, taste it on the damp night air.

"S-stop."

He blinked, black brows lifting at the soft utterance. "What was that, priestess?"

"Stop it!" she repeated, louder, more forcefully, her blue eyes pleading and demanding all at once.

"Stop what? This?" He pinched the hard peak between thumb and forefinger, chuckling when she yelped and stammered a quick 'yes'.

"Now why would I do that?" he purred, his tone deepening into something sultry and slick. "Aren't you enjoying yourself?"

"No!"

Her shouted denial made him laugh, the throaty sound reverberating in the darkness. Pulling out of her completely, he turned them both, tentacles withdrawing as he arranged her on her knees and pushed her against the tree. Settling behind her, he slipped one hand around her hip, cupping her sex and pressing a finger into her slit. Wetness coated the questing digit as it slid upward over her clit, a thoughtful hum leaving him as he circled the slick nub.

"I think you enjoy it a great deal; just look how wet you are." To further punctuate his words, he spread the glistening lips of her pussy, his cock meeting little resistance as he pushed it back into her.

"N-no."

This time the word was much more subdued, almost a whisper, and had it not been for his keen hearing, he would have missed it.

He lifted his hand, fingers coated in her juices, and pressed it against her mouth, hissing sharply, "Taste it. Taste your pleasure."

He heard her teeth click together, felt her lips purse into a tight line. He bucked behind her, jarring her forward and making her mouth fly open in a startled gasp. Forcing one long finger inside, he pressed it against her tongue, withdrawing just as quickly to escape her gnashing teeth. She coughed once and spit in disgust, hands tightening on the bark of the tree as she fought to reign in her fluctuating holy ki.

'_Kohaku. Remember!_' she demanded of herself, pulling in the escaping coils of her power and forcing her soul to settle.

His hand took up its previous place between her thighs, fingertips flicking incessantly over the tight button above her entrance. He resumed pace, pushing deeper and more quickly than before.

She instantly stiffened, though this time she remained silent, her face a tight mask of concentration. Naraku looked down at her lovely backside, enjoying the way it shook with each thrust. His shaft was slick with her fluids, and he found himself enthralled by the sight of it sliding in and out of the miko's cunt.

She clenched around his thickness, liquid heat suckling over the length of him as he withdrew and then pushed back in. She was _so _deliciously good, so wet and hot and so fucking tight. He couldn't help the manic laughter that burst from his chest as he screwed Inuyasha's pretty priestess, bending over her tiny, shaking form to nip her ear.

"Do you like the way I feel inside of you?"

Teeth bared in an impressive snarl, she replied instantly, "I'd never enjoy _anything _you could give me!"

"Liar!" he hissed with a grin, pinching her clit as he spoke. She moaned and arched beneath him, tears of shame pricking her eyes. "Your body _loves _what I can do to it; I can smell the proof of it, feel it in the way you tremble."

She fought the steadily growing pleasure, hating the feeling, the very fact that it was present. How could her traitorous body enjoy this? How could she betray the ones she loved? Something dark and tempting coiled low in her belly, tightening and tingling until she thought she would go mad. She knew what was coming, knew what it meant, but found herself powerless to stop it.

He heard her breath hitching, felt the sporadic clench of her sheath, and knew she was close. Pressing his finger firmly against her slippery nub, he breathed into her ear, rasping, "Aahh, miko, it's so good, so deep in your pussy. I want you to scream for me as you come on my cock. Come for me, little one."

'No. _No, no, no, no!_' she pleaded, grasping the bark so hard that her nails broke and bled, pain lancing up her fingers. She tried to focus on it, on anything but the feeling of his thick length thrusting into her, the slick sounds of their fucking, his deep grunts and the slithering wisps of his hair on her back. His unrelenting ministrations on her clit made searing white heat shoot up her spine, and before she could stop it, she found herself tumbling into orgasm, crying out in pleasure and anguish as she felt her soul shatter into a million little pieces.

She heard him groan deeply above her, felt the hot spurt of his seed as he ground against her ass. The sensation was like a knife stabbing into her chest, and she was wracked with loud, shameful sobs that made her shoulders shake, made her vision go blurry with tears. 'How… _how could I?_'

Satiated, Naraku studied the weeping woman with pleased red eyes, inhaling deeply the smell of her blood and tears and come. Pressing a mocking kiss to her temple, he whispered, "Don't worry, Kagome, this is our little secret. No one need ever know."

She wanted more than anything to let loose her spiritual energy, to obliterate him, to erase all traces of evidence that the vile hanyou ever existed! His words were cold, cruel, reminding her that this would forever be her burden to bear, as had been his intent to begin with.

He slid out of her, flicking her nub as he did so, and a zing of lingering pleasure shot through her. She turned to glare at the dark male, earning herself a self-satisfied smirk in return.

He stood and donned his cloak, wrapping the white fur loosely around himself before pulling something from his sleeve and tossing it carelessly in her direction. The little vile landed in the dirt near her huddled form, and she eyed it speculatively before turning narrowed, inquired depths on him again.

"Rub this on any injuries you may have attained; drink the rest. It will erase the marks and scent of our coupling. It will also ensure that you do not end up with child. You may feel a bit ill for a day, but it will pass."

She picked up the glass and held it close to her chest, and – without looking at him – asked, "What about Kohaku?"

"You will _chance upon_ the boy sometime tomorrow."

Frowning, she thought of the Shikon sliver in his back that kept him subdued, wondering if there was some kind of catch to this deal she hadn't caught before. "The shard?"

Naraku blinked languidly, responding, "As a token of my appreciation, you may have it."

She glanced up at him dubiously, sneering as she asked, "You would give me a shard of the jewel?"

"I have more – more than your little lot, even," he told her with a slight flash of teeth. "I will possess them all, eventually, but for now, you may have that one."

She nodded, curling her arms around herself when the cold from the air finally began to seep into her skin.

Seeing this, he knelt and lifted her discarded shirt, offering it to her with a deceptively charming smile.

Kagome looked at the article, then up at the male holding it, snatching it from his hand and clutching it to her.

Naraku bent in a small bow, crimson eyes sliding over her shivering form one last, long time before he turned. "I bid you good evening, young priestess. I hope this experience was as enjoyable for you as it was for me. Perhaps," he added slyly, "we might repeat it sometime in the future."

"_Leave._"

The quiet hiss made him chuckle, and he departed, melting into the forest without so much as a whisper of cloth.

Once she felt his presence fade, Kagome allowed herself to crumple completely onto her side, her tears hot and ashamed against her cheeks. She felt slickness dribble between her thighs, evidence of their filthy coupling. A dark feeling rose in her chest, winding around her heart like a serpent. She'd never thought she would know what it was to hate herself, never thought she would do something to inspire true self-loathing.

Her reasons for allowing it had been pure enough, she knew, some might even call her brave for doing it… but the fact that he had made her… that she had _allowed _herself to… She felt disgusting. In the back of her mind, a voice echoed in repulsion. Whore. Whore. _Whore._

More and more she felt the proof of what had transpired, the ache between her legs, the bruises along her arms and hips and wrists. She sniffled, swiping angrily at her eyes before pushing herself up to look for something to wipe away the final traces of _him_.

Pieces of her pajama pants, shredded beyond repair, lay all around her, and she picked one up and dabbed at the glistening fluid on her thighs. Next, she uncorked the tiny vile of liquid Naraku had given her, rubbing it here and there, wherever she could see the faint marring of a newly developing bruise. She applied some to her fingertips, where her ragged nails had stabbed into her skin, wincing at the sting. As instructed, she swallowed the rest, scowling at the sweet, bitter taste of it.

Slowly, on shaky legs, she rose, and began collecting the pieces of her clothing. Her bra was fine, just a bit muddy, but her underwear was in as bad of shape as her bottoms. She placed the torn cloth in a little heap on the ground, pulling her lighter from the depths of her bag and setting the pile ablaze. She watched it burn with dark eyes, thinking that she would have to lie to her friends and tell them she'd decided to use the pants as kindling for a fire to keep herself warm.

The first lie of many, no doubt. Hiding this from them would be… difficult, but they could never know. She didn't think she'd ever be able to face any of them if they found out.

'Would they hate me as much as I hate myself right now?' she wondered bitterly.

The spider certainly wove his webs well, and now she – like all the rest of them – had become tangled. Up until this point, she'd never had anything that tied her directly to him, only fighting because of the jewel and the numerous crimes he'd committed against _others_. It seemed that now she had her own _personal_ reasons to despise him.

The fire died quickly, the flammable cotton burning to ash within minutes, and she toed a bit of mud over the smoldering pile to be safe. Then, shaking from the cold and her sadness, she crawled back into her sleeping roll, the sudden exhaustion that crept through her a welcome reprieve. Too tired to think, she allowed herself to drift off, the riot of painful emotions that clambered in her mind quieting as darkness consumed her.

A ways away, the dark hanyou smiled, feeling the miko's aura settle as she slumbered. Already he could feel the rot in her soul, the slight darkening of his own jewel shards a testament to that. Seemed defiling the priestess had more than one reward.

"Welcome to my web, little butterfly…"

**It's quite a bit different, as you can see, but there were some glaring issues that needed to be addressed for this to be even relatively believable. I know a lot of you are probably upset with me for changing it, but I decided that Kagome was a little _too_ cooperative to begin with in the first version, and there needed to be some kind of catch that would keep her from blowing him to bits for trying to get into her pants. Anyway, I'm hoping all you Naraku lover'shave the same dark side that I do, and that I don't have too many people out for blood. **

**So, tell me what _you_ think! **


End file.
